Harry Potter and the Threat of Power
by Duke's Chappy
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. What happens when a force that makes Voldermort scared comes to the wizarding world?


Disclaimer: I own nothing that is familiar to you. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world.

Harry Potter and The Second War

Prelude: Painful Memories

"James, I'm sorry, but Voldemort will come after you. You and Lily will have to take Harry into hiding." The old man said frowning. "I would be honored to be your Secret Keeper though, I can keep you safe."

The red haired woman looked curiously into the electric blues eyes of the old man before asking, "How do you know he plans to attack us, you told us he might attack the Longbottoms?"

The man bowed his head, "Alas, I knew there was a chance he would choose your son, but there was no evidence of a decision until now. Severus has informed me that Voldemort has decided today."

Frowning the woman replied, "You know we don't trust him like you do, Albus."

For the first time, the old man showed a bit of a smile on his weary face. "Yes, I know, but this is serious, and we really can't afford to take chances. You must heed this warning. Please, let me be the Secret Keeper."

The black haired man looked over at his wife, before silently shaking his head. "We will of course agree to going into hiding, if that's what you believe is best. Not any offense to you though, we know you would not betray us, but we would rather have our best friends take the job of Secret Keeper. If you don't mind, we would rather have Sirius be in control of our safety."

Albus Dumbledore looked at the couple, his half-moon spectacles filling with tears, "So be it."

Down a dark alleyway sat a small, plump man. He looked tired and dirty, and seemed frightened of even himself. The air filled with the roar of an engine, as a motorcycle fell from the sky. Off stepped a man with black hair and a handsome face. He looked at the small man, and then smiled, "Ah, Peter, you made it!"

Peter stood up trembling, odd thing to do on a warm September evening, and shook the mans hand. "Y-yes S-Sirius, what were you wanting that was so private?" He stuttered out, obviously he was extremely nervous. '_Nothing out of the ordinary_,' Sirius thought.

Sirius' face was glum as he started talking softer. " I guess you already heard about James and Lily going into hiding to get away from that bastard." When Peter gave a slight nod he continued on, "They made me their Secret Keeper, Peter. I am the only one responsible for their lives. I could not live with myself if something happened to them, Wormtail. Please take over for me, I just cant live with the responsibility, and I can't trust Moony right now."

Peter's face showed a brief moment of triumph before returning to its blank, worried self. "You think that Remus may possibly be a, you know, one of his supporters." He gulped.

"I don't know Peter. He might be, I mean he is a werewolf for God's sake. Please Peter, just take this responsibility. You will be strong. You wont betray them, I know it."

Peter smiled and Sirius thought it was most likely because he, himself, had just given him a compliment. The thought that, just maybe, Peter was happy because he had tricked him into giving him the thing his master wanted the most, the Potters' Whereabouts. "Don't worry, Padfoot, I'll take care of them."

Thunder roared all around the castle walls, deep in the forest of Albania. A snakelike figure sat in a chair, pointing a thin piece of wood at a man writhing in pain on the floor. "Rookwood, you will not disobey me again. I want that werewolf to talk, and I want you to find him and make him. If I find out you went for Black again.."

At that moment the front doors slammed open, as Peter Pettigrew ran in out of the pouring rain. He tapped himself with his wand, and the rainwater shook off his long black robes. He nodded at Severus Snape, his fellow death eater, who was sitting at a table.

Looking around at all the snake sculptures and a large statue of a man, which was looming over him with a gold plate at the bottom, giving the name Salazar Slytherin, made him shiver. He looked at the other side of the Great Hall of the Slytherin castle and noticed all the fireplaces were lit. He quickly realized that the dementors were patrolling, and not wanting to deal with one, Peter quickly ran up a flight of black marble stairs.

Peter climbed up nine flights of stairs, until he reached a dead end. Only one door sat down at the end of this hallway. It was a large door, completely black, besides a large green skull with a repulsing snake curling out of its mouth. Peter hated looking at the mark that was also burned into his arm, and it was burning right now. He realized Voldermort was summoning him, for his punishment, most likely.

Peter opened the black door with a tap of his wand, and walked slowly to the man on the throne in the center of the room. Behind him, in flames were the words, Heir of Slytherin. Peter bowed down and kissed the hems of the most evil wizard on the planet. "Lord, I have found it. The Potters reside at Godric's Hollow!

It was the morning of Halloween, and James did not have to worry about dressing his son up in a costume, or passing out candy to these muggles, odd holiday if you asked James. He didn't have to worry about any of this though, because he would not be having any visitors or going anywhere tonight. In fact, it had been over a month, that he had left the house at the end of Godric's Hollow.

Godric's Hollow was a large house, Dumbledore himself living there once, and gave them enough room to not be bothered by being shut up in the house. The building was white, with gold pillars, trimmed with scarlet, and the inside could not have been any fancier if the richest wizard alive owned it. James could not think of a better place to raise his son, but he wished that he could take Harry outside to play, and let him have friends. That was simply out of the question though.

James walked into the next room, the baby's room, where he found Lily cooing her little child. "Precious isn't he?" He asked sneaking up on her; he smiled at his son, who giggled back at his father.

Lily handed Harry to his father and brushed her hair out of her green eyes, "Yes he sure is special." She smiled at her son, "I am going to go lay down." "I love you, Lily."

Night fell at Godric's Hollow, and a creepy silence lingered in the air. Everyone in the house even baby Harry felt on edge for reasons they could not explain.

It had become late and Harry was now sleeping in his crib, but his parents were awake. James looked up from a book he was reading and asked his wife softly, " Do you think we will ever be free from here? Free to walk without fear and raise our darling son with out worry of something happening to him?"

She looked him hard in the face and then made a motion to answer, but Harry started crying. "I had better check him." She said wearily, making her way to his room.

James sat back into his chair and was starting to nod off when a hiss of a voice reached his ears. "So I have finally found you, Potter." James jumped and turned around to see the bright, blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort. He whipped out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" Voldemort was too quick for James though, and had vanished before the spell was even cast. Appearing behind James, Voldemort muttered Expelliarmus and James flew backwards dropping his wand. " Disappointing, Potter. I would have at least expected some form of resistance." He said raising his wand, not prepared for James to lower his shoulder and ram him into the wall. James then dove over and grabbed his wand and yelled a disarming spell of his own, as he did this he noticed Lily walk in and then run back towards Harry's room. _'Good_,' he thought. He looked back just in time to realize his disarming spell had not worked and just manage to scream Protego to form a shield to block off the spell.

James was already becoming weary, not getting exercise for the past month, and he was sure Voldemort was just playing with him. It finally happened though, and James was hit with an unforgivable curse. The Imperius curse, causing the person hit with it to do the casters will. Voldemort smiled and told James to go kill his family. He was completely off guard when his opponent screamed NO at him and again tackled him. Voldemort was getting tired now.

"So you do have some fight in you." He said, glaring at James. He seemed frustrated and then he grinned at James and muttered a spell. Flames poured from Voldemort's wand and surrounded James. "Ha, move and you burn, stay and you die."

James frowned finally realizing defeat. The last things he thought of was not his life flashing before his eyes, he thought of his love for his wife, Lily and his newborn son, Harry, and his anger for his best friend who betrayed him, Sirius Black. The rush of wind followed the green light that hit James square in the chest and made him fall to floor limp.

Lily cried as she watched her baby, knowing her husband was probably dead or close to it, when the door flew off its hinges. The evil face glared at Lily, and she knew she could not even put up a fight. Instead she would plea, "Please, not Harry. Anything but Harry, Don't kill Harry!" That was the final words of Lily Evans Potter as the rushing green light ran her over. Then Voldemort turned his wand toward the crib, pointing it at the innocent little child. The words he muttered were clear as day, Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. The green light appeared once again at Godric's Hollow and it lingered over the little boy, before surprising Voldemort by shooting back into his face. Voldemort was gone.

In the rubbles, a tall man, no a giant man, made his way to crib, tears pouring from his eyes and running down his friendly face down into his long shaggy beard. He picked up the crying baby and wrapped him in blankets, weeping he walked back until hearing. " Hey Hagrid."

Hagrid looked over seeing Sirius step over his bike, his face distorted in anger and sadness. "Hagrid, give Harry to me, I am his godfather, I will take care of him."

Hagrid frowned shaking his head. "Got strict orders from Dumbledore, to bring Harry here straight to him." He grunted through his tears. Sirius was obviously put down by this but he would not argue now, he had other things to do. He gave his motorbike to Hagrid, mumbling something about it being quicker and watched as his godson flew out of his life. He had business to take care of.

Peter Pettigrew's face was full of fear as he backed into the building trying his hardest to get away from the wand pointing him in the face. Sirius Black forced him back further and now his back was against the wall. He laughed manically yelling, "You betrayed them. You sold them to Voldemort. His power that much better than friendship. You betrayed me!" Peter mumbled something. "Die, die as any friend would." He pointed the wand at Peters throat and cast a spell that blew up half the street killing thirteen innocent muggle bystanders. He didn't care though; all he could do was laugh at the little bit of Peter Pettigrew that was left on the rubble of a road. The bloody finger sat stuck between to pieces of debris. He had not seen the rat manage to slip in the sewer before the street was destroyed though.

Daily Prophet Issue 91 D

**Black sent to Azkaban**

Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban today without trial for the killing of thirteen innocent muggles and Peter Pettigrew. He is also accused of betraying the Potter's location to Lord You-Know-Who, who killed them over the weekend. According to the story, Peter Pettigrew, friend of Black and the Potters, was mingled with grief and attacked the Potter's Secret Keeper, Black. Black was too much for Pettigrew and managed to absolutely destroy Pettigrew. All that was found was a finger, it and a Order of Merlin, First Class was sent to Pettigrew's grandma who he lived with.

Related Stories:

You-Know-Who attacks Potters pg.2

Peter Pettigrew, A real hero pg 4

You-Know-Who Gone! Pg 10

An old man frowned as he looked away from the collection of memories. Hopefully he would only relive them one more time.

Hope you like it. Next Chapter is the real start. If you liked it please R&R.


End file.
